The Case Of The Disappearing Boy
by AngelinaPen
Summary: Nico's life had come to a halt after the 2nd Titan War. His father had nothing for him to do. Even if his father did the gods ordered as little activity as possible. The Mist needed rest. One night Nico ended up in a back ally in Londen. There were no mortals around, so no harm no foul. Right? One 30 second video will change his and the one and only Sherlock Holme's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

John:

"JOHN! I'M BORED!" my best friend and the worlds only consulting detective shouted across our rather small flat. His boredom had become a daily thing, each time he tries to combat it in a different way. "Just a second let me check something." I shouted back.

I pulled out my rather large jet black laptop. My blog was already open in a tap so it made it just that little bit easier. I took my time scanning over the many cases people put on the blog. Hoping their problems will be solved. But often that wasn't the case. Many of the cases Sherlock deemed boring or 'to easy'.

Once I pulled up a few interesting ones I went over them. Each labeled differently and by different people. The first one was labeled **My Mother Has Gone Missing.** The second labeled **My Son Ran Away.**

The final really took me by surprise. I would have just passed it by seeing it as a child seeing a disappearing act for the first time. But their was a video. It was taken by a night vison camera. The footage was grainy but I could make it out. A small shadow cast by a lamppost in a matter of moments turned into something like the shadow of a human. A young boy was spit out of the shadow. He couldn't have been more than 11. On his small frame a over sized aviator jacket hung like it would on a hanger in a closet. This one was named **The Disappearing Boy.** Their was no way to contact the sender. A bit like the person was challenging us. Challenging us to solve the case.

I picked up my laptop and walked in to the sitting room where Sherlock was playing darts with a picture of his brothers face as the target. "That was much longer than a moment John." he commented. "But it was worth it." I showed him the cases and his face lit up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes:

My mind raced trying to separate the impossible from the probable. There were many possibilities that couldn't be solved without visiting the scene.

"John tell Ms. Hudson that I'll be down the street. She often throws away my experiments when I'm out." I could tell that John was surprised that I knew were the back ally was. He forgets who his company is once in a while.

"Sure." He nodded in response. But I was out the door and down the stairs before he finished his answer. With so many possibilities I needed to rule out a few of them I could rule out immediately on the way there. I could tell it was a young boy, the time of day most likely around 12:00. The stroke of midnight. The shadow's position on the wall said that much. I turned the few more corners and all to soon I found my destination. There was only one problem. The ally was walled up, bricks covered every square inch. I put on the nicest smile I could and turned towards the nearest person. "Hi!" I made sure to make my voice extra perky.

"I was wondering how long the ally has been walled off." Normally I would wait to research at the flat but this! No! This was exiting! The chase was on!

"It's always been walled off…" the man replied. I lost my fake smile and turned back to the wall. That's impossible, I came by last month, and it wasn't...


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock:

Before I could go home and ponder this predicament I bumped into a small boy. He seemed familiar. But something kept pulling me from the memory. I know him I just need to place it!

"Sorry," he muttered, interrupting my train of thought. This was my chance! I replied fake emotions. Usually this was easy for me, yet somehow he could tell I was faking. This was easily read through his features. His deep onyx eyes were surrounded in the black that only comes from sleepless nights. He was young, but he carried himself like a soldier.

"Name's Nico, hope your day gets better." He grumbled. I could gather several things from this encounter.

Age 11-12

Family issues

Italian

No pets

Very little information could be gathered. There was something I was missing. I pulled out my phone to find John had texted me the video. I entered the file and… 'This file does not exist' was shown on my phone. Someone or something was intervening. But why?


	4. Chapter 4

John:

I just finished todays blog update when the bane of my existence named Sherlock burst through the door.

"John! John!" He screeched like an adolescent fangirl.

"What?" I asked.

"This case isn't boring!"

Before I could respond he already had out a microscope and pulled a piece of black hair from his pocket.

"John, I believe we're dealing with something different."

Nico:

The day after my encounter with the strange man I was still hanging around Baker Str. I don't know but something or someone in there puts my senses on edge. I knew after the war the Mist needed time to recover. So if this was a monster of sorts I needed to lure it away from everyone else. Cant have a mortal seeing a monster can we. A woman carrying a large bag of trash came out of one of the houses.

"I am a landlady, not a house keeper." She muttered.

"Oh hello there! Do you live around here?" This is what she asked as soon as she spotted me. My young age was not a good thing if you wanted to not be noticed in the middle of a city.

"Why don't you come inside? The name's Ms. Hudson."

"Nico" I muttered. I ended up going inside. Even if she is a monster it's better to great rid of her now.

 **Sorry I haven't updated In so long and I accidently made the same chapter twice, don't worry I'll be updating sooner. And thank you to a guest for telling me that I made the same chapter twice.**


End file.
